zimmertwinsfandomcom-20200213-history
Stranded
Summary Stranded is a series by Imastamper that is loosely based on the TDI-style of series making. It consists of the Zimmers, some Star Clip characters, and user-generated OCs on a 3-hour tour gone wrong! The series is set to parody many "castaway" tv shows and movies, the first being the hit sitcom, "Gilligan's Island". Reception The show has so far been a hit with the viewing audiences. The first part of episode 1 became on over-night crowd pleaser with 8 comments, 115 views, and 5 positive ratings. The series then had a slight drop in popularity and continued steadily with approximately 50 views and 2 positive ratings for each part until part 6, which also became a crowd pleaser with 4 comments, 60 views, and 3 positive ratings. With another small drop in popularity, the series is now up and running again after a 19 week hiatus. How it works The show was originally set to be a parody of Gilligan's Island, where 13 and company are stranded on an island each season. As stated in the first section of the article, the show is set to parody many "castaway" tv shows and movies. Some ideas for future installments include "LOST" and "Flight 29 Down", with the unlikely possibility of "The Swiss Family Robinson". After the Zimmers, Star Clip Characters, and the audience's original characters set out and get stranded wherever the season is set to have them, they organize themselves and attempt to escape. However, they slowly start to disappear one by one- Some assumed to have been eaten by a wild beast, some leaving a note saying they've found a way back to civilization and decided to go alone. The reason they disappear is because of the show's interactive format. When it is time for someone to leave the island, the audience votes on who they want to go. After all votes are collected, the series' creator takes it upon herself to decide how the booted castaway will leave the show in a way that seems as if it were going to originally be canon. After all but two OCs are voted off the show, the characters all figure out a feasible way of escaping where they've been for the duration of the season. This then leads to the most dramatic part of the series as it is now in the hands of the viewers to decides who is the last castaway to be voted off of the show. Because it is intended to be suspensful and surprising, the votes will be taken privately. When the last castaway is gone, the remainder of the cast makes it safely to civilization. On the show, the last original character is congratulated, and outside of the show, the user who created that character is congratulated. There is then a moment where 13 is deciding what he wants to do next, which leads to the plot of the next season. Cast Season 1 Cast Movie Maker Characters Edgar Eva 13 Lucky Crowell (Mme Psycho) Weston Crowell (The Wizard) Ron Binkley (The Delivery Boy) Original Characters Kaye Lynn (by Imastamper) Mega Carlson (by MegaGamer1) Blah Bumian (by Blahbumian) Aaron Darren (by Skypee) Jack McCain (by rad256) Squiddy Opptenven (by SmashTris) Tammy Binklebopper (by Supertwist) Charles Oakpin (by Furry1831, now known as Furry1832) Playlist Use the arrows to go through the playlist. Click on a link to go directly to the page of the part you wish to watch. Right click a link and select "Open in New Tab" to open the page of the desired part in a new tab if you want to come back to this list later. Season 1 Thirteen flies living room.png|link=http://zimmertwins.com/node/1550586|linktext=S1E1P1 Edgar walks sky.png|link=http://zimmertwins.com/node/1550754|linktext=S1E1P2 Thirteen runs sky.png|link=http://zimmertwins.com/node/1550760|linktext=S1E1P3 Eva talks street.png|link=http://zimmertwins.com/node/1550901|linktext=S1E1P4 Thirteen announces seventeenth parallel.png|link=http://zimmertwins.com/node/1551119|linktext=S1E1P5 Edgar talks sky.png|link=http://zimmertwins.com/node/1551357|linktext=S1E1P6 Edgar lectures seventeenth parallel.png|link=http://zimmertwins.com/node/1551475|linktext=S1E1P7 Thirteen lectures seventeenth parallel.png|link=http://zimmertwins.com/node/1551566|linktext=S1E1P8 Thirteen talks forest.png|link=http://zimmertwins.com/node/1551711|linktext=S1E1P9 Thirteen bored forest.png|link=http://zimmertwins.com/node/1551897|linktext=S1E1P10 Eva lectures forest.png|link=http://zimmertwins.com/node/1552692|linktext=S1E1P11 Eva lectures forest.png|link=http://zimmertwins.com/node/1552926|linktext=S1E1P12 Edgar lectures forest.png|link=http://zimmertwins.com/node/1553708|linktext=S1E1P13 Eva walks forest.png|link=http://zimmertwins.com/node/1554303|linktext=S1E1P14 Edgar talks forest.png|link=http://zimmertwins.com/node/1556028|linktext=S1E1P15 Eva lectures cave.png|link=http://zimmertwins.com/node/1556680|linktext=S1E1P16 Edgar lectures cave.png|link=http://zimmertwins.com/node/1557290|linktext=S1E1P17 Edgar sleeps cave.png|link=http://zimmertwins.com/node/1558138|linktext=S1E1P18 Eva impressed forest.png|link=http://zimmertwins.com/node/1558140|linktext=S1E1P19 Eva stands forest.png|link=http://zimmertwins.com/node/1558144|linktext=S1E1P20 Eva stands forest.png|link=http://zimmertwins.com/node/1583231|linktext=S1E1P21 Eva suspicious forest.png|link=http://zimmertwins.com/node/1583233|linktext=S1E1P22 Thirteen sneaks forest.png|link=http://zimmertwins.com/node/1583897|linktext=S1E1P23 Zimmercircles thumb.png|link=http://zimmertwins.com/node/1583898|linktext=S1E1P24 Zimmercircles thumb.png|link=http://zimmertwins.com/node/1583899|linktext=S1E1P25 Episode 1 - Pilot 13 gets his very own boat, which he titles the S.S. Oken. He decides to take himself and 13 others on a 3 hour tour with it, but things take a turn for the worst when they all find themselves on an uncharted desert isle! Future Plans *After each episode airs, Imastamper has been tossing around the idea of recording all the parts and voicing over them for YouTube. This project would obviously require participants, however, as Imastamper can only voice so many male characters at a time. *It is unknown when the show will be continued, due to Imastamper's indecisiveness about whether or not she should renew her VIP any time soon, and a feeling of neglect from the viewing audiences. However, some users (most notably Furry1831, who now goes by Furry1832) have given ideas for future parts to show both their support for the series and their will to see it continue. Trivia *Oken, (as in 13's boat, the S.S. Oken) is cat in Japanese (猫/ねこ/neko) spelled backwards. This was pointed out by Eva in season 1, episode 1, part 1. *Lucky Crowell and Weston Crowell are supposed to be Lovey Howell and Thurston Howell III, respectively, and Ron Binkley is supposed to be Roy Hinkley from Gilligan's Island. 13 was supposed to be a cross between Gilligan and the Skipper, Edgar was supposed to be a slightly less smart version of the Skipper, and Eva was supposed to be a cross between Mary Ann Summers and Ginger Grant, though, these ideas didn't really hit it off and they reverted to their original personalities. *The series, like most other series by the same creator, is ridden with pop-culture references. See if you can find them all! *Cavete Cat is Latin for "Beware of Cat". According to Google, it's supposed to be said like "Ka-vee-teh Keh-tuh", but in the series, it is (supposed to be) said like "Kuh-vet-ee Cat". *An idea for a comic version of the series was tossed around, but eventually let go because it would just be a comic version of the show with nothing new. A re-animated & dubbed version of the series was also considered, but tossed due to the amount of time it would take to animate the episodes. Category:Series